Ethain
|COA = COA Cidaris0.svg |Titles = King of Cidaris |Family = Cidarian Dynasty |Parents = Mathen |Partner = Sha |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Appears_other = }} Ethain, son of Mathen, was the king of Cidaris. Biography Kraken affair One summer, a huge number of ships sailing into the city of Cidaris began to sink because of kraken attacks. Soon after the kraken's first appearance, an odd boat with an equally strange girl named Sha was found ashore. King Mathen, Ethain's father, believed she must have been sent by the kraken and that the attacks would cease if Prince Ethain married her. To entertain guests at pre-wedding feasts, Mathen invited three famed poets: Dandelion, Valdo Marx, and Ellen Daven. Later, during the wedding reception, a servant rushed into the throne room and informed that the kraken had attacked again, this time destroying an entire fleet. Enraged, Mathen accused Sha of lying and ordered her thrown into a palace dungeon. When Ellen and Dandelion defended her, he ordered them jailed as well. Feeling deceived, Mathen then sentenced Sha to be fed to the kraken the next morning. Numerous people gathered on the shore as soon as the sun appeared on the horizon. A couple of men started to push a boat with tied Sha out to the sea but were stopped by Prince Ethain in full armor. Even though he didn't love her, he felt obliged to protect her from horrific death. King Mathen ordered him to go back to the palace immediately and during their dialogue the kraken appeared again causing tremor. Ethain went straight to the abandoned boat and started untying his wife. Mathen ordered guards to stop him and about a half of them rushed to do so while the other half sided with the Prince. The King encircled them and stabbed one of Ethain's defenders, Cavox, in the back. The guard managed to turn and stroke him. Meanwhile Ethain freed Sha and she hugged him crying. She touched his cheek, gazed upon his eyes and jumped straight into the ocean, causing kraken and waves to disappear. Mathen didn't survive the injuries and died in his son's arms. Few days later, Ethain was crowned. First years on the throne Ethain eventually renovated the damages of the city and the fleet and trade flourished again. Unlike his father, Ethain became a sworn patron and connoisseur of art, especially the poetry. He befriended Dandelion, Valdo and Ellen, as well as the latter's sister Essi. Around the the King managed to overcome the crisis with a warlord who had risen against him, with the help of King Foltest of Temeria. Later, at the late 1250s or early , he became a suzerain of Duke Agloval of Bremervoord, expanding the realm.Sapkowski's Alphabet He sent mage Dorregaray of Vole as his representative and spy to attend the Thanedd meeting in . Northern War II Nilfgaardian Empire invaded the Northern Realms on July. The task of taking regions of Verden, Kerack and Cidaris was given to Joachim de Wett and his Verden Operations Group. When Ervyll surrendered and became an imperial vassal, the main aim of the attack was Ethain's domain. The King utilized guerilla tactics, coordinating his actions with Skelliger pirates and Verdenian rebels led by Kistrin. Their joint efforts proved successful and Joachim's progresses were minor or none. Further reign After the war ended, Ethain was one of the negotiators of the peace treaty. He attended to a parade in Novigrad and the wedding of Cirilla Fiona with Emhyr var Emreis. Personality He was perceived as a wise politician, just ruler and a good strategist, though some compared him to a pirate. Ethain was interested in poetry since his youth. He used to express states of his mind via self-made metaphors, which were seen by Dandelion and Ellen as bit bloated. As a king, he warmly welcomed art and artists at his court, which became known as a centre of culture. He was a man of honour, rushing to help the people even when he did not love them. Notes * In the non-canon short story , he is represented by Yves at Geralt and Yennefer's wedding. References de:Ethain von Cidaris pl:Ethain es:Ethain pt-br:Ethain ru:Этайн из Цидариса Category:Humans Category:Monarchs Category:Royal family members Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Szpony i kły characters